


Ruby Red

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: If ur one of the peeps who took this prompt on cp... don't hate me lmao >>, M/M, Maka and the Sister Pistols are probably bigger shippers than all of us, Sexual Tension, Soki - Freeform, for the..., prepare yourselves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kid notices a rather bothersome person with a rather bothersome apparance from across the classroom.He can't seem to forget those ruby red eyes...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this was originally an rp prompt I loved it so much I decided I'd gussy it up a little and start writing a fic about it. This is my first time writing anything for both Soul Eater, and this ship, so bear with me. I'll probably keep updating depending on how well it's recieved!

It was Friday. At 8 AM sharp, classes begin. Precisely and perfectly on time, every time, every day, five days a week. Each period goes on for approximately 45 minutes, and then the seamless transition connects that period to the next. It was a perfect schedule. And if anyone knew anything about perfection, it was the son of Lord Death himself, Death the Kid.

Maybe it was due to some kind of internal madness, or maybe he was just unfortunate (or fortunate, depending on how you look at it) enough to be gifted with a knack, and an obsession, with perfection. All kinds of perfection, at that. But one kind reigned above all else, one kind was the perfection among perfections, the ULTIMATE perfection. And that was symmetry.

Symmetry was almost his /passion/, if you could call it that. He thought it to be the most beautiful form of art. Nearly everything in his life had been based on the principal of symmetry, or lack thereof. Even his weapon choice, two sister pistols, was based on symmetry. So you could say that it was something he cared pretty deeply about.

Now, asymmetry was the one thing that was the quickest to get on his nerves. Sometimes it goes so far as to make him nauseous, especially if he stares at it for too long. So if staring at something asymmetrical too long makes him feel sick, then why the hell was he staring at this stupid guy's stupid haircut from across the room?

He had just noticed it a few hours ago, and now it was driving him nuts. He had stopped taking his notes a good ten minutes ago, too busy trying to find some way to divide those damn white spikes equally. It was going to bother him all day, wasn't it? He chewed on his pencil eraser, almost violently.

"Kid!" At the mention of his name from the teacher, all eyes turned to him. Including the ruby red ones belonging to the boy with the bothersome hair. The embarrassment suddenly made him aware of how hot and red his face felt. "Are you going to answer the question?" Shit. He wasn't paying attention to the lesson, which was something he always did. How could he have let himself slip up like that? He straightened his back up immediately, fumbling at his words. "Oh, um, I-I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

With a begrudging sigh, the teacher repeated the question, and to Kid's relief, it was an easy one to answer. That was close. His obsession almost got him in some trouble. Though... now that he thought about it, it was bugging him again. Damn it! He found his eyes wandering back to the boy, while chewing his lip. He had to let it go, or it was going to kill him. But now that it was back on his mind, it was like a nagging voice was telling him to keep worrying about it.

It's not like he could fix the problem himself. What would he even do? What would he say? "Hello, Person-I've-Never-Met, it would be really nice if you could style your hair more symmetrically, so I can focus in class"? Right, because that's not weird at all. He had been staring and thinking furiously for a few good minutes, before he caught a flash of red again, and he quickly turned his gaze away. 

He scolded himself for a mere moment, but of course, yellow eyes eventually settled on the troublesome hair once more. It's like the young shinigami never learns. And when they were all dismissed, he caught those flashing red eyes one more time before standing up, looking away quickly. God, just get him out of that room before it gets any hotter and he gets any more bothered.

With his books and things in hand, he followed the crowd out the doors of Class Crescent Moon. He was burning up, and if he didn't know any better, he would have thought it was a fever, or even the mid-spring heat. But he, in fact, did know better. That had been the most agonizing day of classes the young shinigami had ever experienced, and it was all thanks to the stupid guy and his stupid haircut and his stupid ruby red eyes that he couldn't stop staring at. Stupidly. And the guy saw him! That just makes it doubly more humiliating.

He was staring... because of asymmetry, right? Oh, of course. Any other reason simply is impossible. He relaxed as he made it into the hallway, the color finally beginning to drain from his face. He had to remind himself to never sit in that seat again. He would go and ask the teacher for relocation later.

While he began to contemplate whether or not he should go to his father in the Death Room or go home, he began to lose track of where his feet were taking him, and he ran smack dab into somebody, falling back onto the floor tiles and scattering a few of his papers and books around. "Ah geez. My apologies, I should have been watching where I was-" He looked up at who he ran into. Ruby red eyes. "...Going." Kid swallowed the lump in his throat, eyes widening like a deer in headlights. So much for the color draining from his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul never noticed how stunning golden eyes can be.

God, he really hated mornings. The fact that he was still awake right now was a miracle in it's own right, but without a morning person meister, sometimes he wonders if he'd even show up for school. But, here he was. Even if Maka did have to drag him by the ear. But it was Friday, and even a cool guy like Soul could appreciate Fridays. In a few hours, he would be outta this place for a whole two days, and there was nothing he wanted more.

Soul yawned, rubbing his eyes as he listened to the teacher drone on about soul resonance, or whatever it was today. He wasn't exactly paying attention. If the teacher were to call on him, he was probably toast, but he was actually okay with that. Besides, all he had to do was shoot some puppy dog eyes at Maka, and she'd mouth him an answer, so he was covered.

But to his delight, he wasn't the choice the teacher had gone with. Nope, it was none other than Death the Kid. He was somewhat a sort of celebrity around the DWMA, and he deserved it, too. For the son of Death to attend their academy? A shinigami among normal students? Why wouldn't a guy like that arouse at least some clamour and gossip? Soul chose not to participate in all the hype, though. Until he sees the guy do anything particularly amazing, he considered him a normal student. So far, he's only shown that he's bound to be at the top of the class, and if you knew Soul, you'd know that was not a thing he really cared about.

When he turned his head to look at the shinigami, Soul could have sworn he saw those golden eyes directed at him. It must have been his imagination though, because as soon as he spotted it, it was gone, and the boy sputtered as though he wasn't paying attention. Odd. What had the "perfect" Kid so distracted? He usually rivaled Maka in his level of focus, which was saying a lot.

The moment passed, and Soul went back to... Well, back to not paying attention at all. He even went so far as to lean back in his seat and close his eyes. It's really a wonder how he even got this far. The teacher snapped him awake, and told him firmly to sit up straight. He grumbled to himself, rolling his eyes and... Gold. He definitely saw Kid's eyes this time. What the hell? Did he have something on his face? Why was he being stared at?!

When classes finally dismissed, he was more than happy to book it out of the classroom, and get started with his weekend. But the scythe's curiosity got the best of him, and he glanced across the room one more time, and just as he thought, he was _definitely_ being stared at by the son of Lord Death. It was making him feel sort of... nervous? No, that's not the word. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it made his stomach flop, and he didn't like it.

He quickly made his way out of the classroom, rushing out to look at the posted missions. Maka went the opposite direction, briskly walking to the Death Room to ask Lord Death about something she insisted was of the utmost importance. Soul never bothered to question her motives, and it was best not to, when she got that determined look on her face.

His eyes perused through all the simpler missions, wondering which ones would help them quickly bag 99 souls to make up for an... embarrassing mistake they had made earlier in the year. While he was checking out a particularly intriguing mission, he suddenly felt something hit him on the back. And when he turned, who did he see but none other than Death the Kid, flat on his backside. "Ah geez. My apologies, I should have been watching where I was-" The shinigami turned his head up, and that gave plenty of time for Soul to drink in how vivid his yellow eyes really were. "...Going." Soul watched as the other boy swallowed, and took notice of how he was practically aflush a bright pink. What had someone as composed as Kid looking like such a mess?

Soul flashed him a shark-toothed smile, crouching down to help the shinigami gather his things off the floor. A few people were watching the scene go down, nudging and whispering to each other, but Soul chose to ignore them as he handed the stack of books and folders back to Kid, offering him a hand. "S'cool. I've run into plenty of people before."

Kid took Soul's hand, standing up and brushing the grey dusty haze off of the back of his suit. "Thank you. And you are...?"

The scythe shoved his hands into his jacket's pockets, leaning against the wall. "Soul. And if I'm not mistaken, you're Death the Kid, eventual heir to Death City and this academy, am I right? You sure have made a name for yourself here."

Kid looked around for a moment, and he must have realized how many people were staring at them. "Am I really that much of a big deal?" 

Soul shrugged, shaking his head. "I personally don't get all the hype. You don't seem very special at all, despite your family tree. No offense."

The shinigami looked... almost shocked, for a moment, at his honesty. But then he smiled. God, that smile. Soul's weird feeling came over him again. "None taken. It's nice to know there's some people who don't put me on a pedestal just because of my father." He let out a small laugh, and to Soul, it sounded wracked with nervousness.

"Oh, by the way." Soul began, an amused expression washing over his face. "Were you staring at me during class?" 

The silence that hung between the two was only filled with the scattered chatter from the other students in the hallway. The scythe noticed that his question brought that pink tone back to the shinigami's face. That in itself said 'yes'.

Kid cleared his throat, and suddenly, golden eyes were glued to the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "I was just... in really deep thought. Daydreaming. I'm sorry if it looked like I was staring, it seems like my eyes tended to gravitate in that direction, yes?"

"Oh, okay. Sorry for the misunderstanding. Assumptions are pretty uncool." Yeah, Soul did not buy that story for a single second, but he decided not to press the shinigami about it. He seemed pretty avoidant when just a small apology would have cleared up the issue.

Before Soul could begin on another topic, the fidgety shinigami suddenly burst forth with a quick sentence that sounded like something along the lines of "Sorry, I really gotta go, talk to you tomorrow, goodbye!" and sped off. Leaving Soul standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

After running the conversation through his head a few times, he began to grin the more he thought about Mr Calm, Cool, and Collected acting so strange. In a way, Soul was almost looking forward to talking with him tomorrow. He turned his head as Maka called out for him, the expression he wore still plastered on his features.

"What's got you all happy?" The fiery meister questioned her weapon with a raised eyebrow as they began to walk out of the academy.

Soul quickly returned to his resting face, all except for a slight upturn of the lips that he didn't care to hide. His shoulders shrugged awkwardly due to his hunched over posture while walking. "Nothing important."

Maka still seemed suspicious as she eyed him from the side, clasping her hands together behind her back as she took step after step. "Are you sure? It doesn't seem like you have anything to smile about, not after the professor caught you trying to take a nap."

Soul shook his head. "It was really nothing. I just saw some idiots run into each other."

Maka huffed, unbelieving. "You're so rude, that's nothing to smile about! I hope they're okay..."

The scythe chuckled, half surprised he hadn't earned a famous Maka Chop at this point. "I'm sure they're just fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, these dumb boys and their stupid pretty eyes.
> 
> By the way, if I established an update schedule, would you guys like that better, or would you rather I post the chapters after I finish them? The former will establish more order, but the latter will get you chapters much faster. It's up to you guys, but for now, I'll just post as soon as I finish chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Patty have a feeling they know what's been up with their meister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter and I'm sorryyyy... ;;

Death the Kid was not the type of person to run away from a situation. In fact, he often detested those who act in such a manner when exposed to a fearful situation. So why had he suddenly absconded away from that... "Soul" boy? Surely he must have had a reason. Perhaps it was the way his hairs wouldn't stop standing on end. Or maybe it was the fact that he had questioned Kid about his persistent gaze. Or maybe it was simply that damnable messy hair style. No matter the reason, he still ran away. Only one thing remained vividly, stuck in his brain like superglue.

Those eyes. Those ruby red eyes. He could drown in their image if he thought about them for too long. He had to forget them immediately.

\---

The shinigami opened the door, causing two heads to turn as he shouted out. "Liz! Patty! I'm home!"

The two sisters came forth, the taller one was raising an eyebrow at him in a way that made Kid a little nervous, and the shorter one who smiled at him, but seemed off in her own little world, as usual. Liz spoke first. "Where have you been? You weren't in the Death Room, so we thought you were at home. You obviously weren't."

Kid simply shrugged, trying to forget his little moment in the hallway as he set his books down on a table. "I had other things to do. It only took a few minutes, so you two shouldn't have waited that long." He turned back to them. "Why do you ask?"

Liz had her arms crossed now, an interrogating look splayed on her face. "You've been acting really strange today, which is really hard to say when it comes to you. First you don't pay attention in class, and then you ditch us in the classroom? We spent the whole time you were gone looking for you. What's gotten into you lately?" Liz tapped her toe on the floor.

It was at this point that the younger of the Thompson sisters, Patty, put in her twosense. "He was staring at a funny-looking boy from across the room!" She said, far too cheerfully. Looks like she had been assessing the situation better than her sister had, and Kid wasn't sure if that was for better or worse, in this case. He stood for a moment, jaw slackened.

"Don't be ridiculous, Patty!" Kid begun, trying to remain as calm as possible, so as to keep himself from getting too nervous and admitting everything to his sister pistols. "I was just daydreaming."

Patty shook her head, giggling. "Uh-uh. You were staring at him and chewing your pencil, and looking away real fast when he looked up at you! It was fun to watch!" Kid was beginning to feel warm again, and he turned away from his weapons quickly. He didn't like this conversation's direction.

"That was- That was nothing. So I was staring at somebody, why should it even matter to you two?" The shinigami was beginning to sound angry, but his weapons knew far better than that.

Liz may have not been the sharpest crayon in the box, but the gears turning in her head were busy picking apart her meister's behaviour. Kid is avoiding the question, getting defensive, and hiding his face (which was getting darker by the minute). That, plus the fact that he was staring at somebody, and... The pistol smiled as she came to a conclusion. "It matters because for one, you're always focused. What was so special about this guy that held your attention that well?"

Patty bounced around Kid, coming to stand in front of him, giggling. "Was he hot?" She asked, grinning from ear to ear. "You're really red, so he must have been smokin', right? Right??"

Liz nodded in agreement. "Or symmetrical. Leave it to Kid to stare at the symmetrical guy."

The shinigami sputtered for a moment, raising his voice. "You're both getting the wrong idea entirely! Quit being ridiculous!" Kid didn't have to deal with this right now, he didn't have to have his mind prodded at by these two sisters.

Kid maneuvered around his two weapons and back to the front door. "I have some business to attend to, so if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of that." And just like that, he was gone. Leaving the two sister pistols to gossip among themselves.

As he was walking down the street, he realized it. He had just run away from a situation again. "Damn it." He grumbled, kicking a few rocks as he walked his way up to the DWMA. It was a good time to go and get that seat relocation now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is back on again, so... future chapters may be delayed. But don't worry! I'm in love with the plotline I have planned for this. I'm definitely not dropping it.


End file.
